1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hypoglycemic composition comprising as its effective component a polysaccharide having hypoglycemic activity which lowers blood glucose value and contained in aloes which are plants of the family Liliaceae.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that a crude drug prepared from aloes of the family Liliaceae is used as a laxative [Japanese Pharmacopeia, 9th edition, (1976), D-55], whereas other medicinal efficacies thereof still remain to be clarified.